DRG Cherrygurl
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Scarlet= |-|Talksprite ▼= - Normal= - Scarlet= }} |intro =25 |first =23 |caption = |aka = |title = Sylph of Void |age = 17 years old |gamertag = (#36567C) |style = Decent grammar and syntax, but struggles with apostrophes. Capitalizes the first word of every sentence only. Has some troubles with autocorrect, and will often fix them concisely with an asteroid. *Asterisk. |zodiac = Halo logo |game = Halo |specibus = brushkind curlironkind hairdryrkind taserkind |modus = Enumerated Type Modus |relations = Kielana Ibiza-Cupra - Best friend/Moirail Theo Lakota - Possible romantic interest Francis Strauss - Best friend Brandy Valance - Dancestor Cherrybomb - Beta alternate |home = A suburban flat outside Salt Lake City, Utah |planet = Land of Oceans and Euphoria (Pre-Flux) Land of Organs and Entropy (Post-Flux) |like = Her friends, water, gaming |hate = Cheating, being sad |item = Crystal }} > Be the tame-looking one in the rad sneakers. Your name is CHERRY VALANCE. You are a kind and loving individual, who is easily eluded by GOSSIP and ROMANCE. You enjoy PREDICTING RELATIONSHIPS AS IF IT WERE A NETWORK OF TRANSPORT, and are GOD-AWFUL AT IT. Your INTERESTS revolve mostly around your friends, which are VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU. You are quite a TAME and PREDICTABLE girl, which has nothing to say about your online personality; behind a screen you are a MENACE. You enjoy GAMING, and can usually be found playing a PARTICULAR SERIES OF FUTURISTIC SHOOTERS (which you are admittedly, like, STUPID GOOD AT). Many people mistake you for a GUY when you play, since you don't use a MIC. They get in the way of your LUSCIOUS, FLOWING HAIR, so you opted to change your gamertag to something more 'gender distinguished'. You don't like it, but you hate being called a guy even more. You've heard of a popular IM program called Pester-whatsit or something, but you don't dare use anything so childish. Instead, you publicly use your XBox Live gamertag as your messanger of choice. It just so happens to be , and > Examine Sylladex. You keep your Sylladex very neatly organized into conformed groups, which isn't too hard with your ENUMERATED TYPE MODUS. It automatically sequences your stuff into several different, sub-related sets of ten cards, called enumerated types. The first thing you captchalougue into a new set becomes the enumerator, and everything associated to it are called members. The members must be somewhat related to the enumerator to be placed under it. Although it sounds confusing and difficult to operate, it is very generous on what kind of objects are related. Unfortunately, enumerators cannot be removed until all its members have been removed. You have become QUITE AN EXPERT at operating your sylladex, and over the years have acquired 11 enumerator slots. Your strife specubi include brushkind, curlironkind, hairdryrkind and taserkind. All but the latter you use simply to make styling your hair easier to do at any given time. The last, however, was a gift from your loving FATHER, for your self protection. You haven't actually aqcuired a taser yet. You keep 7 extra cards with you at all times to allocate to your salon kit strife deck. > Examine friends list. xXx_Elite_Audacity_xXx You know quite well how Jynx feels for you. You don't have any romantic feelings for him to return, but you don't want to shut him down. You try your best to keep it from becoming awkward between you two, but you know that you're just friendzoning him. TheCautionaryTale0 Nobody can make your day better than the Strauss-Boss can. His presence on your friends list alone gives you faith in humanity. Carrying on... PositionOfPower You've always had a soft spot for Theo. You're very nice to him, and you think he might like you sorta... It's hard to tell. You've never gotten the guts to tell him how you feel about him, and you're not sure if you ever will. You almost just want to tell one of the other guys to ask him, but you know that could turn out badly. descend.unto.darkness Ever since Kielana lost her memory, you cannot have a normal conversation with her. She's soooo weird now, it's terrifying. She talks almost constantly about , which both annoys and scares you. Her new, honestly fucked up religion has almost split your relationship apart. Not to mention she's in love with you in some weird, friendshippy way, which you don't understand in the slightest. Trivia *Cherry is considerably taller than her session mates, even in sprite form. *Cherry has 11 enumerators, and each enumerator has ten cards under it. This, plus her extra seven cards in her strife deck, results in a total of 117 captchalogue cards. 117 is a number that commonly shows up in the Halo franchise. **The number 7 is also a very prominent number in all Halo games. *Her Enumerated Type Modus is derived from the common data type of the same name. *A majority of the credit for the talksprites goes to LunarSplendens. Category:Human Category:Female Category:RyGuy_McFly Category:GameWrent Character